


Sweet Catastrophe

by justyoumeandthestars



Series: Penelope 'Verse [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyoumeandthestars/pseuds/justyoumeandthestars





	Sweet Catastrophe

Dedicated to Maholy. Love you bitch.

 

Dealing with a four year old girl should be simple. He was Brian fucking Kinney, right? What could be so hard – you throw a coloring book and a 64 pack of Crayola's at her, and she's set to go for a good three hours.

But no, of course. This was Justin Taylor's kid, and she was a little shit just like her dad. “Daddy Briiiiiaaaaan,” she said, stomping her foot and crossing her arms, glaring up at him throw blonde bangs, her curly braided pigtails looking more like Devil horns. “I want to play makeup!”

“Penny, don't talk to me like that.” Brian says, sitting at his desk and looking down at her from the edge. Her glasses fall down her nose – because of course she's Justin Taylor's kid when she's got shitty vision at four fucking years old – and she pushes them back up with her chubby fist.

“Daddy Brian,” she pouts, “can't we please play makeup? Daddy let's me!”

“Daddy does a lot of things.” She stares at him blankly. “I'm busy.”

“Nuh-uh! You're jus' sayin' that so I'll go back to colorin'!” Jesus, how did he get roped into a second fatherhood? “I wanna play makeup!” She screeches. 

“Penelope,” he reasons

“You're an awful daddy! Daddy said that you'd play with me and you aren't. Daddy's gonna be so mad!”

“We aren't playing makeup.”

She drops onto her butt and pouts. Queued tears form in her eyes. He looks back at his computer and begins to type. Minutes of silence go by before he looks down again and she's still staring up at him with tears streaming down her face.

He hates how his heart thuds a little faster and he rolls back his chair from his desk and says, “Fine. We'll play makeup.” and wonders how the fuck The Stud of Liberty Avenue wound up with a bitchy 16 year old son and a princess four year old daughter. 

 

“Daddy Brian, you're so pretty. But we should really cut your hair.” She giggles when he shakes his head violently. She rubs his cheeks and her fingers are sticky and her white frilly dress has smears of blue across the belly. 

“What're you doin' up there?” He's trying to be patient. He's also praying that he can wipe this shit off before Sunshine can see.

“Puttin' on blush. Duh.” _Duh_ , he thinks to himself. He'd tried to pretend this wasn't happening, but having the runt less than a foot away was a cockblock, to say the least. “You look like the queen!” She squeals in delight. 

“A drag queen,” he mumbles. 

“Whatsa drag queen, Daddy Brian?”

“Ask Uncle Emmett.” She smiles as if she gets it. 

Then, the doorbell rings and Brian wants to hide or scream or fucking put a paper bag over his fucking head. “Daddy, ain't you gonna get that?” She pushes up the bright orange frames of her glasses and looks up at him in wonder.

He stands up as it rings again, this time longer and louder. He walks to the door stiffly and takes a deep breath before opening it up.

“Sorry, Brian, but Justin forgot his keys and my hands were too full to-” She finally looks up at him and her WASP facade falls and she chokes out a laugh. “What happened to you?”

“Jennifer, I swear to god-”

He doesn't finish his sentence before Justin himself walks up behind her and giggles – fucking giggles – like the 33 year old man he is before saying, “Rough day, Bri?” Brian glares and shakes his head, knowing full well he doesn't look as intimidating as he'd want. The tyrant comes running up and barrels into Justin's legs screaming, “Daddy! You're home!”

“Did you have a good day with Daddy Brian?” He asks, squatting down to her level.

She nods rapidly, “I made him look pretty, didn't I? He wouldn't let me at first. He just wanted me to color.”

“Brian,” Justin chastises.

“He was jus' playin' on his 'puter all the time.”

“Brian!” Justin stands, crossing his arms in a way that reminds Brian of Penelope this morning.

“But it's okay! He let me do his makeup. 'Slong as I didn't cut his hair.”

“Well I think he looks very pretty. You did a fabulous job, Penny.” Jennifer comments and laughs at Brian's glare.


End file.
